


A good excuse

by 4Kennedy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F, First Time, Porn Battle, Undercover, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron and Sarah go on an undercover mission as girlfriends.Inspired by fireworks09: the totally not annual f t porn battle. The prompt was 'undercover'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good excuse

"This plan sucks,” Sarah said through gritted teeth, trying to keep as much space as possible between Cameron and her. “I must’ve been fuckin’ crazy to let John talk me into this.”

Cameron smiled gently at her, but her voice was her usual monotone when she said, “It was the most logical and convenient decision.” She tightened her hold on Sarah, drawing her closer until their bodies were in full contact. It made the raven-haired woman swear under her breath, but Cameron kept her arms around the other woman’s waist, while Sarah’s were around her neck.

They were dancing, swaying in step to a slow melody. It was a glamorous party in a big, impressive mansion on a large estate. They were in the middle of a ballroom full of very well-dressed and rich people. Everything else as a typical evening for them, except for the fact that they were on a mission. Undercover.

Of course it was a lead to Skynet, which had brought them here. The host of the event was a partner and huge investor of an ambitious company, which was specialized in electro-mechanical systems. They developed and produced robots, which were mostly used for mass production of industrial goods. 

It could mean nothing, it could mean everything. At least it was worth a closer look and so John had set up a fake background story and had put Cameron and her on the guest list. As partners, not business partners, but according to their background story as a couple. 

Sarah was supposed to be the successful, rich career woman, who was always looking for new investments and Cameron something similar to a trophy wife, a beautiful accessory. They were also dressed appropriately. Sarah was wearing black dress pants and a blouse in a champagne tone where as Cameron had chosen a simple black dress, which ended shortly above her knees and showed her cleavage nicely.

Cameron leant in a little bit closer; her lips were brushing against Sarah’s ear when she spoke. “You need to relax. It draws unnecessary attention towards us. This might endanger the success of our mission.” She let her hands slip downwards until the lay on Sarah’s ass and squeezed slightly. It made the other woman jerk. With a girlish giggle the terminator dropped her head on Sarah’s shoulder and buried her face in her neck.

Every muscle in Sarah tensed, her breath hitched and a shiver, which was hot and cold at the same time, trickled down her spine. “I warn you, girlie, don’t push your luck,” she hissed. “You’re walking on a very thin line here.”

Cameron raised her head and gazed intensively into Sarah’s jade eyes, again smiling softly at her so that no one around them would notice what was really going on. “My behaviour is controlled by the infiltration program; I’m acting accordingly to the parameters of the mission. The other party guests have to buy it that we’re romantically involved.”

If Sarah hadn’t known it better she would’ve sworn that she’d heard a trace of accusation in the terminator’s voice, blaming her for not acting like their background story required it. I’ll ground John until Judgement Day for this, she thought with a sigh. “I know, but could you at least try to contain yourself?”

Cameron registered that the dancing couple nearby were in range of audibility. “Yes, of course, honey,” the terminator sweetly replied and placed a light, short kiss on Sarah’s lips.

It took a lot from Sarah not to reflexively turn her face away in order to avoid the kiss. It was too real, Cameron’s behaviour too human. She felt the protective walls around her crumbling with every touch of the girl, every smile and every look. It was dangerous and tempting to go there. She had hidden the desire for the terminator very deep inside of her a long time ago and it hadn’t been easy to do so. But this mission was stirring up the buried emotions, alluring her to give in and to seize the opportunity.

For two hours now Cameron had played her girlfriend in a very convincing way. She touched her at every opportunity, like on her arm or on the small of her back. She stood too close, she called her ‘honey’ or ‘babe’ and had asked her to dance, when Sarah had no chance of denying the request as she had been talking to some other business partners of the company.

The elderly dancing couple was now right beside them, the woman turned towards them and said with a smile, “You two do make a lovely couple.”

Sarah was too shocked, not only by the comment but still also by the kiss, to answer. She forced a smile on her face and heard Cameron reply politely, “Thank you very much, that’s very kind of you.”

*****

Half an hour later they were standing at the foot of a stairway. From far away the two women looked like a couple having a private moment. Cameron was holding Sarah’s left hand while her other one lay softly on her waist and they were standing close to each other.

The terminator raised one hand and brushed a stray lock, which had escaped the updo of Sarah’s hair, out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Once again Cameron leant it, but this time to touch their foreheads and whispered, “Richard Franklin’s office is on the first floor. It’s the third door on the right side.”

Sarah gulped, her heart was racing, but not because of the beginning of the dangerous part of their mission. She could smell Cameron’s shampoo, she could feel the warmth emanating from the girl’s body and her hand, which was enclosed by soft fingers, was tingling. This was torture, bittersweet torture and by now she was enjoying it way too much. “Let’s get over with it,” Sarah decided, when she looked around inconspicuously and found that no one was paying too much attention to them.

They went upstairs, still holding hands and made it undetected to the hallway on the first floor. As soon as they were out of sight Cameron let go of Sarah’s hand. Then they hurried along the corridor and disappeared into the room.

“Do your thing, Tin Miss, I’ll guard the door,” Sarah said once they were inside, positioning herself between the desk and the entry. “I wish I had a gun.”

“You don’t need one, you have me.” Cameron was already behind the huge wooden desk and searched through the drawers, until she had found what she had been looking for. She placed the laptop on the desk, opened it and pressed the power button. “As soon as the computer has booted I’ll be able to download all files via Bluetooth.” 

Sarah nodded without looking at the girl. John had detected references to a new, secret project the company was working on, but there had been no files on the company network. He had followed the traces back to Richard Franklin; the problem was that he seemed to have the files on a second computer at home which wasn’t connected to the internet, so there had been no possibility for him to access the data.

Time was passing by slowly and Sarah was starting to feel agitated, when noises were coming from the hallway. “Someone’s coming! I hear footsteps,” she whispered urgently and looked around the room for a hiding place. There was none and also no second door to escape. They were trapped and would be discovered any second.

Cameron made a quick analysis of the situation and came to a decision. She hurried over to Sarah, grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the nearest wall.

The air rushed out of Sarah’s lungs. “What…,” she began, but couldn’t finish the question as the girl was already pressing her lips against hers. Cameron kissed her fervently. Sarah couldn’t help it as to respond and kissed the girl back just as hungrily. Her right hand found the terminator’s thigh and glided upwards, sliding the dress up in the process. She felt Cameron’s hands on her too, one was half on her neck and half on her cheek, and the other one was grasping the collar of her blouse.

They were still kissing when the door opened and a tall, muscular man stood in the frame. He cleared his throat loudly and Cameron retreated from Sarah slowly. They locked eyes briefly, before the terminator walked over to the man, who she had identified as one of the security guards.

The guard looked her up and down. “Ma’am, I must ask you to leave this room immediately. Guests are not allowed in here.” 

Smiling shyly at him Cameron said in a seductive tone, “I’m sorry, we didn’t mean ill. We were just looking for some… alone time.” She watched him, as he looked over her shoulder at Sarah curiously and then back at her. Cameron had made sure that he had gotten quite an eye full of them, before ending the kiss to make sure he believed they were too busy with each other as to snoop around.

“Yeah, I could tell,” the guard replied with a slight grin. “But you still have to go downstairs right now. I don’t want any trouble with my boss.”

Cameron took a step closer to him and laid a reassuring hand on his upper arm. “I totally understand. Just give us some more minutes. Please?” She lowered her voice conspiratorially. “My girlfriend gets pretty cranky when I turn her all on without letting her… you know?” Winking, she gave him some bills.

He grinned at her dirtily and nodded. “Alright, but don’t take too long. Just a couple of minutes,” he reminded her and closed the door behind him.

The terminator went back to Sarah, who was still leaning against the wall and breathing heavy. She read the rest of the human’s vital signs and came to the conclusion that the other woman was sexually stimulated. A tiny, victorious smile appeared on her lips, one that wasn’t evoked by the infiltration program. “You are…”

Sarah didn’t let her finish, clasping Cameron’s neck with one hand and pulling her closer. “I know,” she confirmed and joined their lips for another kiss. She could regret it later, but in this instant all she wanted was for Cameron to finish what she had started. Sarah needed to feel something else beside the constant fear, anger, hate, and self-pity. The burning in her stomach, the excited pounding of her heart, and throbbing between her legs felt too good to simply let the chance pass by.

Cameron pressed her body against Sarah’s, her hands travelling over the raven-haired woman’s curves, but there was too much fabric between them. The sound of dropping buttons on the floor, when the terminator pulled on Sarah’s blouse, were stifled by their gasps and moans. 

“I want you,” Sarah admitted between kisses and pushed the girl’s dress upwards with both hands on her thighs. She was rough, but she didn’t care. “Take me,” she ordered and bit slightly down on the terminator’s bottom lip.

Without saying anything Cameron responded by unzipping the other woman’s pants. Her mouth wandered to her neck, nibbling and kissing her way down to Sarah’s cleavage. She spend many nights alone in the dark processing the raven-haired woman, trying to figure her out, trying to imagine what it would be like to be with her in a situation like this.

Sarah moaned loudly and arched her back to encourage the terminator to continue. Her fingertips had reached the waistband of Cameron’s silky panties and she reached between the girl’s legs, rubbing her palm against her crotch. It was enthralling how avidly the girl reacted to her touches and she would have loved to explore it and Cameron’s body more closely.

But there was no time to lose. The guard was probably still lurking in the hallway, eavesdropping on them and making sure that they would leave the office soon.

The terminator’s hips bucked involuntarily against Sarah’s hand and she lost focus on what she was doing for a fraction of a second. Her mouth closed around a bra-covered nipple and teased it until it was a hard point. She had pushed Sarah’s pants down a bit to give her better access; she slipped one hand right under the panties but hesitated when her fingers touched short pubic hair. Cameron raised her head and opened her eyes; she needed to be sure that this was what Sarah wanted. But the other woman wasn’t looking at her; she had her eyes shut tightly.

“Don’t stop,” Sarah urged the girl, engaging her in another heated kiss and slipped her fingers under the waistband of her panties. She groaned when warm wetness met her fingertips. “Please, don’t stop.”

Cameron’s program was overwhelmed by the high amount of sensory data, the sensations she experienced exceeded everything. The tingling feeling in her lower abdomen grew immensely when Sarah’s fingers began to move between her legs. Gently and slow at first, but then more pressing and soon two fingers entered her. 

Whimpering in pleasure Sarah finally felt the girl mimicking her actions. Her body began to tremble, she couldn’t control it. Cameron pushed three fingers into her, thrusting deep and fast. Their bodies rocked together in a frantic rhythm.

Then Sarah’s head began to swim, she shook violently, but Cameron had one arm securely around her waist and held her upright and pressed against herself. A ragged breath escaped the raven-haired woman’s throat, her hips were twitching and her orgasm washed over her in waves.

Sarah clung to Cameron’s sturdy frame, her face was buried in the girl’s neck and at some point she must have wrapped her legs around her waist. She took several moments to calm her breathing and simply bathed in the warm after-glow.

“We should get going,” Cameron said softly after a while and felt Sarah release her waist, lowering her feet to the ground. But the girl wasn’t ready to let her go yet. It had been the first time that she’d experience sexual intercourse and her systems were somewhat jumpy and buzzing. 

She raised one hand and caressed Sarah’s cheek, brushing away some strands, more of them had escaped the updo in the meantime. “You’re beautiful,” the girl spoke her thoughts out loud. She really did find Sarah striking and in this moment even more as the other woman was still panting, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were hooded, they glistened in a darker shade of green.

Sarah smiled bashfully. Her mind hadn’t quite picked up to the fact yet what they had just done; she couldn’t even tell whether Cameron had come too or not. The feelings and emotions had overpowered her; she hadn’t been able to notice anything else besides the hot explosion inside her. “So are you,” she replied truthfully.’’

They tried to make themselves presentable again, smoothed their hair as well as their clothing out. Cameron shut down the laptop and put it back into the drawer, she had completed her download of all files. She looked at the other woman in confusion when she heard her chuckle lightly. 

“You ripped some of the buttons off,” Sarah explained, pointing her blouse where indeed some of the topmost buttons were missing. They really had been in a passionate haze.

Cameron scanned the floor and collected the buttons, they were evidence that they had been here and could maybe be traced back to them. A small part of her admitted that she wanted to keep them also as a reminder of the events of this night.

When Sarah felt able to go back to the party, she looked at the girl, who was obviously lost in processing, staring at the buttons in her hand. Sarah wondered where it would take them, what just had happened between them, and at least for tonight, it didn’t matter. She didn’t want it to be over yet. 

Sarah went over to the terminator, brought her eyes up to hers with two fingers under her chin. “Hey,” she said tenderly and kissed her briefly. “When we get home, we take our time, ok? I’m not done with you yet, girlie.” Excitement was already building up in her stomach at the prospect of spending the rest of the night with Cameron in bed, exploring her body and making love for hours.

Cameron looked at the other woman in surprise. She hadn’t expected a reaction like this, that Sarah would propose to continue their sexual encounter once they were back home. “I would love to engage in a continuation of our sexual relationship with you.” It wasn’t the time to tell her that she would also love to explore the possibility of a romantic relationship with her. This evening had been a good excuse to test the water, she had experienced what it would be like to have Sarah Connor as a partner and found the experience highly enjoyable. 

“Are you ready? Do you have all the files?” Sarah asked and closed her hand around Cameron’s. Their undercover background story was the best excuse to keep on touching the girl.

“Yes,” Cameron confirmed and leant toward Sarah, placing a kiss on her temple.

Holding hands they left the room, the guard was indeed still standing in the hallway and his grin had gotten even dirtier by now. But they didn’t pay him any attention and agreed to socialize for another half an hour as to not raise any suspicion before they would leave the party and head home to spend the rest of night in each others arms.

The End


End file.
